Rikkai in the cinema
by DevilAkaya
Summary: They are going to watch the first Hobbit movie... with Akaya. :D (YAOI and UNBETA!)


"Akayaaa! Your friends are on the end of the phone…" his mother called him from their kitchen.

"I HAVE no time now. I still have 3 extra hours because I'm watching the **limited edition of lord of the rings**!" he shouted from their TV room.

His mother sighed.

"Sorry, Yukimura-kun, you could hear him."

"Oh, we are coming in the cinema, Mrs. Kirihara. We'll watch the Hobbit."

"I'M COMING!" Akaya have run out and he've already dressed by the door.

"How did you know what about we spoke in the phone?" his mother looked at him.

"I have good ears, mom." he smiled at her with cute smile but the truth was they have an extra phone in their tv-room.

"Be good and cause no problems. Listen on your superiors." she gave him a kiss and opened the door.

...

Akaya ran to the plaza. It was their meeting point. He found the team.

"Did you run, Akaya-kun?" Seiichi gave a short smile.

He nodded and started staring the Platinum-Niou who had a little fight with their Tensai Teki.

"Naah, Yagyyyyu, I want to sit near you. JUST near YOU, GO AWAY, FATTY!"

Niou pushed away Marui who jumped on Yagyuu because he bought him a cake from the cinema-shop.

"Don't be so rude, Ma-chan. I will be sitting near my Kuwahara!

"That's your lucky." Niou growled at him.

Yagyuu kissed and embraced him tight.

Sanada held Yukimura's arm and they followed them with Marui and Jackal. Akaya just blinked but Renji pushed him a little towards the cinema.

...

When they were in the cinema hall, Akaya seated close to Yanagi. He was very happy because of their spot.

"Look, there are Shishido and Chotaro from Hyotei, am I right?" Niou suddenly pushed Yagyuu and he pulled Marui's hair, too. He sat in front of him with Jackal.

"Ouch, Niou, what was that?"

"Look, who are sitting there!" he whispered into his ears.

Marui smiled up and pushed Jackal. In this moment they frightened because of Akaya. The kid screamed for the Hyotei boys.

"HIII, Shishidooo, Chotarooo… what are you doing here without your team?"

They looked towards Akaya. Shishido's face was very red and he pulled himself on mini-size.

"Akaya, sit back and shut up, we are in a cinema!" Sanada trembled because of the rage.

...

Akaya obeyed. The movie started his way and they watched the dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf. After 30 minutes Yukimura winced because Niou got a slap in his face from Yagyuu.

"Not here, Ma-chan. I really want to watch this film." he whispered angrily but like an angry gentleman. His voice was milky.

"Okay, sorry." Niou sighed and he looked at the silver pair.

They were very busy in the corner and Niou was envious… very envious.

...

After one hour Marui suddenly jumped up and slapped Jackal's head. Everybody looked at the kid and Jackal did not understand why he got a hit.

"Ouch" he watched him.

He surprised.

"I did this because you said Martin Freeman is not sweet!"

"I just said that you are my sweetheart not him, Bunta... but of course you ruined the rest of my ego, thank you!" he was angry.

"Oh, you are my king." Marui lay back on his shoulder and Jackal just let him.

...

When the giant stones were in fight Renji looked at Akaya with one eye. He saw so this kid looked like Bilbo: curly dark hair and nice-cute face with short high.

_'I want hug him.'_ he sighed but he took away his looking when the kid realized what his senpai does.

...

Akaya thought that the Hobbit-cast was very cute but no one was cuter than his Renji. He smiled when the movie was ended and yawned up.

"Well, how was the movie, boys?" Sanada stretched his limbs.

"Very good, we liked it, right, Masa?" Yagyuu watched his boyfriend and he nodded.

"Piyyooo." Niou blinked tiredly.

"Akaya, and what's your opinion?"

"Yanagi senpai is cuter than Bilbo!" he shouted with his whole heart and Renji smiled with closed eyes.

Sanada did not understand but did not matter. After the movie they drank tea together and they disputed their favorite scenes from the movie.

...

After the meeting, Renji went with Akaya. By the end of their road Renji stopped him.

"I liked our first date."

Akaya smiled in devil style.

"So, was it our first?"

"If you want… it would be our first." Renji whispered and looked his eyes.

"You said, not me." Akaya pointed out then sighed."My Yanagi, you are my sweetheart and I love you better and better." Akaya whispered slowly and Renji kissed him.

The stars shined on their silhouettes.

**End**

**Note: The original story belongs to Konomi Takeshi sensei!**


End file.
